Usuario discusión:Elite angel 51
Inscribete al Reto máximo Archivo:55px-Archivador.pngViejos archivos: Hasta el 9/3/10Archivo:Tauros_icon.png Deberiás poner esto en tu pág de usuario Gracias Gracias. no pienso usarlo para tonterías, sólo para cosas importantes. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 17:30 9 mar 2010 (UTC) no el sera el jefe del aynto (y el mas importante). Tu eres adm. Por eso podras ser concejal. PWF quieres ser parte de esta dialganovela? Yo 01:46 11 mar 2010 (UTC) ok, sacaré al undertaker otra vezYo 23:20 11 mar 2010 (UTC) te he puesto como The Underdusknoir otra vez Yo 23:40 11 mar 2010 (UTC) holaa por el arceus de game quiero una buena oferta por lo menos por 2 o 3 pokemones Charizard-1999 17:25 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Perdona amigo... perdona por haberte molestado� :( no queria ofenderte ya no lo volvere a hacer, lo siento� :( --Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gifYa me aburri de esa firma jajaja 23:44 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Ahora mismo puedo Tu mudkip por mi gulpin shiny, mi clave de amigo es 3567 1577 2468 RE Vale, te puedes unir al Proyecto Diccionario. *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 14:58 12 mar 2010 (UTC) queiwsjh me guaria el arceus por un celbi y un entei.o si quieres cambias entei por raikou pero que esten al 100 ola algun problema?? lo tengo que kitar??GALLADE 20:19 12 mar 2010 (UTC) � Cambio el 13 de marzo a las 15:00 hora española estoy listo para el cambio Elite4Alex 21:20 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Otra vez A la 1 como muy temprano, a la 1:30 como muy tarde me pondré en el chat. Muy buena pelea la de hoy. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 22:43 12 mar 2010 (UTC) me e inscrito Ola elite. me e inscrito en el gran reto para luchar informame por mi pagina de discusion el menwaje de me e inscrito a sido mioCharizard-1999 09:05 13 mar 2010 (UTC) � Intercambio 13 de marzo a las 15:00 Te espere a esa hora pero no estabas, mejor me avisas en la discusion y ahy cambiamos gulpin shiny� por tu mudkip la madre pokenovela podrías poner a haunter de la vida de haunter en tu dialganovela? Yo 16:00 13 mar 2010 (UTC) respuesta no me molesta y empece las clases por eso Reto Te reto porque eres el primero del alto mando de dialgapedia. En la discusión verás que solo puedes llevar 5 Pokémon. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 03:12 14 mar 2010 (UTC) : Esta tarde, a las 9 aproximadamente en un principio, si vengo y puedo antes lo hacemos. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 11:55 14 mar 2010 (UTC) RE No, es que no sabía que nombre ponerle a la generación, y se me ocurrió ese.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 15:27 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Por fin Alguien de venezuela ola por fin alguien casi de la edad mia aparte q creo una wiki y te gusta los pokes debes ser fuerte q lastima q no tenga wi-fi bueno hora...bla veras una pregunta¿el reto maximo a que dia y hora empieza?si puedes que sea el viernes o domingos.Viernes:15:00 y domingos:17:30.Como tu quieras es que los otros dia restantes no podre.Silver2000 20:02 16 mar 2010 (UTC) RE En primer lugar: es la evolución. En segundo lugar: lo crearé cuando termine Grevious. Pero tú... Que no soy nadie sin mi Lugia?? Hoy, alas 21:00, 6 VS 6 sin legendarios individual. Te vas enterar de quien soy sin Lugia. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 17:28 17 mar 2010 (UTC) verce aqui me tienes my friend si necesitas un shiny avisas''' y ademas se crear virusVercettijohnsoncipriani 20:21 18 mar 2010 (UTC)' Hola ¿Q tal Angel? Soy Fantasy Champion ¿Cómo se ponen los enlaces de colores? Responde aquíArchivo:Gallade_OCPA.png cando empezraa?? elite,cuando empezara el torneo reto maximo.contestam e mi discusion la fecha.Charizard-1999 10:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC) cando empezraa?? elite,cuando empezara el torneo reto maximo.contestam e mi discusion la fecha.Charizard-1999 10:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC) ok ok,gracias ppor decirmelo. aaaa!!! inscribete en torneo legendario a ver como quedas te lo sugierooo y tu veras qe bueno premios,pero los quieron cambiar yponrlos todo legndarios(por lo menos el 1 y e 2 premiooo) Charizard-1999 10:57 20 mar 2010 (UTC) ok ok elite,pero cuando vaya a empezar el torneo me avisas,que sino me quedo ultimoCharizard-1999 12:53 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias No me he enterado muy bien , pero lo voy a intentar . Lo he intentado , pero no soy capaz , hablaré con un vecino mio para que me ayude a entenderlo bien, aun a si , muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Djgarsi Re:Borrado Gracias.pkpkmpkm 14:39 20 mar 2010 (UTC) '''Re:'Novela electa Lo crearé el 27. 15:12 20 mar 2010 (UTC) illoo illo,gracias por enseñarme a hacer una pokenovela,por cierto,as leido el 1cap. de la mia?? leelo esta muy gracioso(o por lo menos eso me an dicho)el nombre de la pokenovela es: ¡Pelea entre legendarios! escribeme en mi discusio0n...aaa y llo podria seer administrador de dialgapedia??espero respuestas Charizard-1999 18:10 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Enhorabuenaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Muchas Gracias, Thank you, eehh. bueno gracias en todos los idiomas :)--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:59 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Basta!!! EliteAngel basta ya de insultar que nadie te hemos hecho nada, estoy en el Chat de Dialgapedia a molestarme, en el de Clubroler Wiki ( En el soy Darkness Black) y me encuentro en el Chat "Sois unos Frikis", deja ya de molestarme por k me caes bien y no quiero ser tu enemigo.Arasero01 16:46 21 mar 2010 (UTC)thumb|BASTA!!